totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Homicide House
Total Drama: Homicide House is a season of TD when 18 characters spend 36 days in a desolated mansion Characters =Personnel= Chris McLean Chef Hatchet Interns =Contestants= A.A.png|A.A. Bridgette.png|Bridgette Chardonnay.png|Chardonnay Cody.png|Cody Courtney.png|Courtney Devaux.png|Devaux DJ.png|DJ Elsa.png|Elsa Eva.png|Eva Harold.png|Harold Katie.png|Katie Mayflower.png|Mayflower Mercedes.png|Mercedes Master2.png|Presley Rhiannon.png|Rhiannon Solar.png|Solar Trent.png|Trent Tyler.png|Tyler A.A Bridgette Chardonnay Cody Courtney Devaux DJ Elsa Eva Harold Katie Mayfower Mercedes Presley Rhiannon Solar Trent Tyler Chapter 1: Suicide Salutations Chris McLean is standing near a dock at an isolated island "Hello, guys, Welcome to a new season of Total Drama! Have you ever had to risk your life to win 50 million bucks? Well, safe to say neither have I, but we battle it out through 18 contestants to do numerous grotesque challenges. 9 of our beloved characters, and the other 9 of fresh new characters!" Chris conniving chuckle turns into a frown "Sadly, due to the amount of money that has been sued from me, and the reward money. I have lost alot of money, therefore I have reduced to be a sell-out and a lot of adverts will be shown, but they'll be subliminal, dont worry. Like the new spy software the 'UNDRCVR-2000' by Shotiba." A hand with stacks of paper, and a 10 dollar bill is given to Chris "Oh, thank you." says Chris. "Apparently, I should stop taking so long as we're running out of time. Anywaysstandbyandmeetthenewcontestantsthatwillbecominginthenewseason," Chris exhales, "TOTAL, DRAMA, HOMICIDE HOUSE!" (theme song) "Whats that near our dock," Chris says puzzled, but now comes to his senses seeing a yacht with a person. "Oh, our first contestant" It was a familiar face, the infamous Cody, who was third in TDWT. Chris was surprised, as he didn't expect him to arrive! "Cody, my man! Did you miss me?" "Hehe," Cody says sheepishly "heHE" Chris mutters, imitating Cody's chuckle "Your character was stale anyway" Cody glances at Chris, then just sits down to read a comic Another yacht appears with another Total Drama favorite, it was Trent, playing soulful tunes on his guitar "Trent, back at it again with the guitar" Chris exclaims, winking "You know it, dude" Trent walks where Cody is "You alright, man?" "I don't know what's wrong with him" Chris says "Maybe he needs the energy drink 'ELECTRIGY-SHCK' to cheer up!" Another hand appears to give him 20 bucks "Hehehe" "Sellout" Cody murmurs Another yacht comes. This time, it was a not-so-favourite. It was Eva. The female bodybuilder "Evaaaa. Dudette" Chris puts his hand out so Eva can shake his hand, but she destroys his hand, breaking his fingers. "Eep!" Chris shrieks, "My cuticles! Your paying for my manicure to fix this!" Eva growls at Chris "Fine Eve, but you're paying for 65%" Eva lifts weight then looks at Cody. "What'ya looking at, punk?" Cody sighs in despair Another yacht appears. It was Bridgette, the athletic surfer. "Wassup guys, this seems like a nice catch-up" Bridgette alleges "Hola, Bridgette. You love your surfing board don't ya" "Shut up, at least I dont wanna marry my guitar" Bridgette sniggers. When another yacht comes, it was Harold. The Napoleon Dynamite twin with his index finger up his nose with a hamburger "Harold, the Uber-Nerd.." Harold puts his hand out, hoping to receive a handshake, but Chris moves his hand, looking quite petrified "WOOAHH.. I don't know where that hand has been" Harold shrugs and proceeds to put his finger up his nose, but spotting Cody with his favourite comic of 'Mutation Man'. "No way, Mutation Man" Harold bursts out in exciteement. "Give me!" "NO!!" Cody yells "I've had enough today! And I won't let you walk over me. You shall not take my limited edition COMIC! "C'mon dude, don't be like that, just let me see the first pa-" "NO!" Cody interrupts in a form of anger "No, means.. no..." "Stop being selfish and share!!" Harold yanks his book out of his hands, infuriating Cody more Cody and Harold are now playing a feisty game of tug-of-war with Cody's beloved comic. The two weaklings attempt to battle it out "Give..it..to..mee!!!" Cody is struggling, but he refuses to give up. Suddenly, the page rips, leaving a tear in the comic, and Cody's heart. "You fool.. YOU RIPPED MY COMIC" Cody socks Harolds jaw out of the blue. Everyone looks at Cody shocked, apart from Eva who is snickering. "You..you.. hit me..." quivers Harold, "That's it! Cody, prepare for a can of butt kicking, I have you know I'm a RED belt in jujitsu and I'm 3rd best in my class, amongst.. the 6 year olds... Anyway lets fight!" "NO!!" DJ says, coming from the latest ship, and restraining Harold "Violence is never the answer" "Hey, where did you come from?" Trent questioned? "Yeah," Chris adds on, "Only 'I' make the spontaneous and dramatic entrances!" DJ sighs, "What on earth is going on here? 20 seconds in here and there's already commotion!" Harold pushes away from DJ "He punched me in my jaw!" "Yeah, only because you destroyed my Comic!" "Hey, hey, hey.." DJ says "My mama said if there's ever a dispute, we talk it ou-" "QUIET!" the host says "Sorry to interrupt your, er.. petty argument, but another contestant is here, and it's!!" McLean was not pleased when she saw the notorious villain, Courtney. Bleh! "Courtney.." Courtney takes off her sunglasses, disappointed. "Ugh, you got the newbies that's never one a season before.. SMH" "But.. you've never won a season before.." Bridgette counteracts "Shut up, surfer girl!" Courtney snaps. "Nice house, what is it infested by bugs or something?" Chris chortles, "You'll have to wait and see" The penultimate yacht arrives. It was with Tyler, the sorta-athletic teenager. He tries to make an effort to front-flip to the dock, but (as you know) he fails miserably The team wince in sympathy as they see Tyler's head bash into the dock. "I'm OK!" Tyler reassures, showing with a thumbs up. "That was killer!" Chris squeals "Try landing on your feet next time, and.. y'know.. doing it right" The final boat comes, with a displeased Katie. "Katherine! Lemme guess, sad cause your BFF couldn't make it?" "Yeah.." Katie responds sadly "But also because of him!" She points at Cody, everyone is in shock "Me?! What did I do" Cody remarks! "You broke up with my sister, Sierra!" "No, she broke up with me." "Don't lie, anyways I don't wanna talk to you" Katie puts her hand through thin air and pulls it down. "Zip!" "What the heck was that!" Cody says, confused "It's an invisible wall, I don't wanna talk to you." "But I didn'-" "WALL." Katie says nonchalantly "What d'you mea-" "WALL!" "Look, can ya just let me expl-" "CAN YOU NOT SEE THE FLIPPIN WALL, IT MEANS I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU A**" "Yeah, you go Katie!" Harold cheers "Shut up Harold, I don't like kiss-ups" The other 6 participants felt very awkward. Cody was giving a dirty scowl to Harold and vice versa, whereas Katie was giving a dirty scowl to Cody. Eva finally had the courage to speak. "So whats with the reunion?" Eva says "Is it only 9 people" "Nope," the host responds "We have 9 not-so-lucky adolescent kids joining us, and I think we have our first candidate!" A girl with navy blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair with a black crop top and grey tights. "Elsa, right?" asked Chris "Nahh, its Tinky Winky. I'm doing an livestream, so not now" "Woah is that the Elsa Blazefield" Katie says, "She's my favourite fashion guru, with 112k followers on Instagram! Hi Els-" "Shhh!!! Like I said, 'livestream'" Elsa snaps "Oh yeah.. sorry" A yacht appears, with a boy with beige and grey hair, blue eyes and a red mask with a thick black cross. "Sup, Devaux, is it?" Devaux nods. Eva eyes start to twinkle and having heavy heart palpitations "Well, handsome.." Eva giggles "Do you have a girlfriend" "Hold on, did Eva just giggle" Trent enquired? "Someone pinch me" Bridgette says "Well, I don't have a girlfriend," Devaux says "But I kinda have a criminal record" "Ooh, bad boy" Eva titters lovestruck "What for? Murder? Speeding? Vandalism?" "Uhhhhhhhhh" Devaux strains "All three?" Eva swoons and faints "Woah!" shouts Chris "Clean up on aisle Island! But seriously if you got a mess to clean go to your local convenience stor and-" "STOP BEING A SELLOUT!" everyone yelled "Ok, geez. Anyways we have our next contender coming." The ship invites a new teen, with ginger hair, sleeveless blue shirt exposing his six pack. He has numerous tattoos "Presley, loving the tats!" Chris compliments "It's charmed to make your acquaintance, Sir McLean" Presley says in his foreign British accent "Whats with all the dreamy new heartthrobs coming.." Courtney says delightfully Another ship appears, with a sleeping girl that has blue hair. She has a lime top and a yellow skirt with red polka dots. She couldn't wake up so the sailor had to throw her on the island. "Hi. Rihannon right?" Chris asked. The tired girl was unresponsive. She was too deep in her sleep. "Uh, Hannie?" Chris nudges Rihannon multiple times "I'M UP!" Rihannon says groggily "Ugh, I'm Rih... Helo... I'm tir... Puppie.. I'm going down" Rihannon tumbles on the ground resuming her slumber There was a difference with the next vehicle coming. It was a diamond encrusted helicopter crashing into the ocean. However, a black girl with brown hair in Ariana Grande style hair with a purple stripe. Surprisingly, A concerned Chef runs out of the mansion "WHERE IS SHE!" Chef demanded The new girl comes back on the land, pretty please. "Hey. Chardonnay, corre-" "DADDY!" Chardonnay says gloriously, running to Chef Hatchet "Cherry Pie!" Chef responds. He runs to Chardonnay also hugging her. "Daddy?!" The participants say perplexed "Cherry Pie!!?!" Chris adding onto the teens, also in a confused manner. "Didn't I tell you I had a daughter McLean?" "NO. NEVER. NOT EVEN ONCE." Chef shrugs. "Well lemme tell you know. Chris, this is my daughter, Chardo-" "I NOW KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER CHEF!" "Sheesh" Chardonnay replies. "Don't you have like to introduce that new contestant? I mean- there's a ship right there." "Right, sorry guys. Kinda side-tracked that my colleague has a daughter" McLean clears his throat. "Ah-hem. Here's our new contestant!" The female was wearing very bizarre clothes. She had a third eye on her forehead, a blue and green dress, with yellow swirls. She also consisted of a transparent necklace, and purple and grey hair tied in a braid. "Yo! Campers, this is Mercedes!" "Salutations, my fellow siblings. Chris, I sense a dark presence with in you. You have been reduced to a sellout because you have to do a 'dick move', advertising." Mercedes proclaims "Woah! How did you know!" Chris says shocked. "They don't call me 'Mystical Mercedes for nothing!" Another yacht pulls up. It was with a small prepubescent boy with a blue karate gi. He has green shoes and a brown to blonde ombré hair ponytail with shaved sides. "A.A. My cute wittl-" "DON'T PATRONIZE ME YOU STUPID MAN BABY!" A.A. retorts "I AM A BLACK BELT IN KARATE SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!" The contestants couldn't resist the temptation of laughing at the boy. "BWAHAHA!" Tyler laughed "YOU? WE SHOULD BE INTIMIDATED BY YOU?" "Yeah, and plus I'm a red belt in jujitsu, so don't try me" Harold replies A.A. sighs then presses on Harold and Tyler's ankles with his thumb and index fingers, reducing the teenagers to wobble on the floor, unconscious. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TEST ME? HUH? HUH!?!" Everyone shakes their head.in fear. The second last ship came, with a girl with long ombre brown and blonde hair. Shirt with black and red stripes with black shorts. She has a musical note tattoo on her forearm. "Mayflower. Sweet tattoo!" Mayflower acts peculiar and grabs his skin, caressing "Hmm. This is some soft but wrinkly skin. By logical reasoning I assume you have been alive for 1,422,650,721 seconds, 45 years and 23,710,848 minutes. "Bu- How did you know!" "I'm obsessed with age and immortality. I've attended 51 beauty pageants and won 37!" Mayflower walks to the end of the dock to observe the sea, only to be perturbed by an arm grabbing her to the floor. It was revealed to be Mercedes "Listen. I don't know who you think you are taking my customers away from me. All my psychic consumers are watching this and you will NOT snatch them away from me. I dropped out of school to share my beautiful gift. So SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING WEIRD!!" Mercedes lets go of her hair after yanking it. Mayflower stands up, petrified. "Ugh, she has dry hands! Ew, ew ew!" May winces The last camper comes on the deserted house. It was a skinny boy with blonde hair, with a brown hoodie. "Solar! My man!" "Hey, Chris. Good luck to everyone!" "Ok!" Chris says, "Since we got all our contestants lets show time to do our first ch- Um A.A., can you wake up the 4 people that fainted?" A.A. karate chops Tyler, Trent and Eva's neck waking them up instantly. But when he did it to Rhiannon she didn't wake up. "Um, blue hair ain't waking up" A.A. says "I got this!" Chef says. He grabs a pail of water and throws it on Rhiannon "I'M UP!" Rhiannon shouts, she continues to yawn. Chris gives a dirty look to Rhiannon. "Anyhoo, it's time to put you guys into teams. Devaux, Mayflower, Mercedes, Bridgette, Rhiannon, Courtney, Solar, Katie and Elsa, you guys are the Assassination Aardvarks! Tyler, Trent, DJ, A.A., Cody, Presley, Eva, Chardonnay and Harold, You guys are the Massacre Monkeys!"